By the Light of the Moon Romance of life and death
by Kakarots-Frying-Pan
Summary: DarkDaisuke; In Daisuke's dream a man plots to bring them together, but are his intentions truely for good? Or is it a plot to finally be done with the theif? In an attempt to keep them both alive Daisuke must confess his love to the phantom theif and win
1. Chapter 1

**Ok, tis my first D.N.Angel fic so I hope all goes smoothly . . The idea for this story actually stemmed from a dream I had. All events took place in the dream… It was a bit strange that I actually dreamed in character sense… My stories usually come from my dreams but never like this one. Usually most of my dreams don't have a character specified, I just pick which anime suited the idea best, but this one was solely D.N.Angel. The dialogue, though, was not in the dream… well not all of it anyway, just some of it.**

**Chapter 1**

Daisuke hugged Riku one last time. The two had decided to continue their relationship as just being friends.

After serious consideration they realized, they just weren't meant for each other. Dark had come to realize that he preferred the male gender, namely Dark. And Riku had discovered that maybe she kinda liked females, though being bi-curious was a little more reasonable considering she was still too young to decide. On top of that, she was discovering a new like-ness for Dark.

"I'll see you tomorrow?"

"Hai…"

"Oyasuminasai, Riku-chan."

"Oyasumi, Dai-kun."

The two bowed and left their separate ways, elated that they were able to 'break-up' on good terms.

Daisuke attempted to call upon Dark to inform him that if he really wanted to go for Riku that she was free. Though he had a thing for Dark, and he knew it would hurt him deeply if the thief were to go with Riku, he also knew that nothing could come of the two. For one, he and Dark shared a body; two, he knew Dark was in love with Riku; and three, no matter his feelings, he wanted the two people he cared about most to be happy.

/Dark?/

Nothing.

/Dark? You there?/

Again…. Nothing.

/Dark?!/

Not a peep.

Daisuke frowned, wondering if maybe Dark somehow found out about his feelings and was angry or repulsed that the young boy had feelings for him.

That night as Daisuke lay down to sleep he felt a sharp and painful pang in his chest. He struggled to breathe as he curled up into the fetal position. The pain was too strong as he fell into unconsciousness.

_Daisuke's Dream_

Daisuke found himself in a room lit with a dim red safety light. As he attempted to move he found his whole body to be bound by chains.

"What the…?"

"Aah, I see you're awake… in a manner of speaking." Said an amused male voice. "However this will not last for very long."

"Who are you?"

"That is of no importance to you."

"Where am I?"

"You are in my chamber."

"Why am I chained?"

"Because you do not belong here."

"Then why am I here?"

"Because I have brought you here."

"Why?"

The man sighed, "I have spent many a long years waiting for someone to fall into this realm. I fear I have grown lonely and I thought maybe you could help me."

"Me? But how?"

"By filling my otherwise boring existence with a little entertainment."

The red-head looked confused.

"I know of your feelings for the one whom sleeps within you, and I wish to help."

"Why would you want to help me? And how? He's a spirit that shares my body. We cannot possibly be together if we share a body… can we?"

The man smirked, "What was that saying? That if the love is requited then you will be separated?"

Daisuke frowned.

"I have the power to separate you two. You will each have a body of your own."

"But…"

"However," The man cut him off, "You only have a certain amount of time. If you do not win him within the time permitted you will be mine. Your sole will be forced to stay here with me."

Daisuke gulped, "What if I don't agree to these terms?"

"Then you are of no use to me. I can either keep you here for my own personal use or I can kill you if you refuse to cooperate."

"How much time do I have?"

"I will let you know in your dreams. To make things a little more interesting I shall let you in on a little secret, just to speed things up a little."

The man grasped the boy's chin and gazed longingly into the innocent cinnamon eyes, "One cannot live without the other. The longer you two are separated without the other's love the weaker one will slowly perish."

TBC

**

* * *

K-F-P: I think this is a good place to leave off for chapter 1. Chapter 2 will be along soon, I hope… depending on work, snow (gotta shovel that damn cold shtuff ::shivers:: ), and whether I can stay awake (So sleepy .zzz)**


	2. Chapter 2

**I'm sorry for the long wait, I've been more busy than I originally thought I would be :pouts: I'll get right to work on chapter three I promise! Thank you to all who reviewed, I hope chapter two is to your liking as well.**

**Chapter 2**

The next morning Daisuke was roughly shaken awake by an excited Dark.

"Dark-kun?" Realizing the older boy was real and in a separate body Daisuke fell off the top bunk.

Violet blinked in surprise, "Daijoubu ka?"

"Hai hai." As happy as we was to see his love in a separate body, he was scared and worried as well. This meant that the dream he had wasn't completely _just_ a dream.

The phantom thief frowned, "You're going to be late for school if you don't get a move on it."

Daisuke's cinnamon orbs widened as he jumped up from the floor. Dark raised an eyebrow and watched in amusement as the red-head dashed about the room attempting to piece together his school uniform.

"Dai… Dai!"

Stopping in mid-stripping mode Daisuke looked to his former body companion, "Eh?"

"I was only teasing; you still have another hour…"

Truth be told, Dark had woken the boy an hour and twenty minutes before school was scheduled to commence.

"That was mean Dark-kun." The red head pouted.

Violet eyes softened at the adorable expression, "Yeah yeah." He stated as he ruffled the younger boys bed rumpled hair.

"Cut it out." The shorter one whined.

"Baby… Ano, this is strange though. How did I get my own body? I thought once you and Riku-chan discovered your mutual feelings I would disappear."

"I… we…" Daisuke avoided Dark's eyes, "I need to get a shower."

Dark blinked; did Daisuke just blow him off? "Daisuke…?"

* * *

'What do I tell him? If I tell him about my dream it'll bring up questions and then he'll know how I feel and mock me for it… Should I tell him about Riku? What if we separated just so he could leave me? I don't want to lose him, but I want them to be happy…' Daisuke shrank to the floor of the shower as he wrapped his arms around himself tightly, trembling with the effort to hold back his tears.

"Daisuke…? If you don't hurry you won't get breakfast." The red-head heard his former companion call through the door.

Deciding to pass on breakfast he sat, sniffling and attempting to absorb the scolding water into his now cold body.

'Crying? I thought you'd be happy to have your body back to yourself' The voice of the man in his 'dream' echoed through hid mind.

"What? Who said that?"

'I'm hurt you don't remember.'

"But I thought… You can converse in my thoughts?" He was so confused, how was it that man still had a presence in the conscience realm?

'Yes, my dear boy, I can hear you and talk to you whenever I wish, though it's not as strong as I had hoped. I can see everything that happens through you, otherwise how would I know if you and Dark get together?'

Daisuke blinked, the man had a point.

The red head jumped as a loud bang resounded throughout the bathroom.

"Daisuke, if you don't get out here in the next five minutes you really will be late for school!" Dark shouted from the opposite side of the door.

'Ta ta for now, my precious little one.' The man's eerie voice still maintained a presence in his baffled thoughts as he sighed and turned off the water.

"Hai. Dark-san." He whispered.

* * *

"Ne… Daisuke-kun, you look rather pale, you should see the nurse." Riku stated as she walked in stride with her friend.

"I'm fine Riku-san, really. I just had a really weird dream last night."

"Ah, what was it about?"

"Huh? Oh, it's not important." He said with a fake smile on his face as he scratched the back of his head, "It was just a dream, ne? So what are you up to this afternoon?"

"Well I have a track meet to attend. What about you?"

"Me? I'm not sure, I guess I'll figure it out when the final bell rings."

"Daisuke-kun!"

"Yah!" The red head promptly fell to the floor as he was tackled by the hyperactive twin as she came racing down in the hall baring, in her mind, wonderful news.

"Guess what! Guess what! Guess what!"

"Risa-chan, you're crushing him." Riku stated as she blinked blankly at her sugar-high twin.

"Oh! So sorry, Daisuke-kun." She hastily stood from her spot on Daisuke's gut and helped him to his feet, "I'm so excited!" She exclaimed with stars in her eyes.

The two red heads looked at one another then back to Risa.

"Um… Risa? What happened?"

"Dark is going to make another appearance tonight! He hasn't shown for two weeks now, and he's going to be at that new French restaurant tonight!" She squealed happily, hands clasped together at her bosom as she twirled around and gave a girly wistful sigh.

"Ne? Why is he going there?"

"I dunno, something about a statue display thingy or something." She commented off hand, "But what does it matter, it sounds so romantic, a French restaurant." Another wistful sigh.

"Um…" The two sweat dropped.

"We're going to be late for class, Risa-chan. We should hurry so we don't get a detention.

"Yeah…" That said Riku and Daisuke each took one of the starry-eyed girls arms and hauled her off to class.

* * *

Later that night Daisuke lay curled in his bed. His stomached twisted into knots as he thought about ways of breaking the news to Dark that he had feelings for him. He knew rejection was inevitable, and therefore did not want to face it. But he had to do something, as much as it would hurt to be shot down by Dark the thought of that man in his dream was even more frightening.

'I'm hurt that you'd think that way.' He heard a sulking voice mutter in his thoughts, 'but even so, tick-tock, the clocking is ticking.'

As those words echoed Daisuke felt a sharp pain course through his body, but just as fast as it had hit him it was gone. The knots in his stomach twisted painfully and he stumbled out of bed toward the bathroom. Lifting the lid to the toilet he fell to his knees and emptied his stomach of all its contents.

**A/N: I'm sorry for the long wait, I really didn't mean for it to take so long :sigh: I'll try to have the third chapter out sooner, considering I do have a little time off of work this week. And I'm sorry this chapter was kind of short, and the lack of Dark's presence. He'll play a greater role as the story progresses… Well of course he will, he's one of the main characters in it .**


	3. Chapter 3

**Again, I'm very sorry for the wait… but at least I got this one a little faster than the last one, ne?**

**Chapter 3**

"Daisuke? Dai-chan?" Dark blinked down at the small red head, "Dai, you're going to be late for school… Hey Dai-chan…"

Daisuke groaned sleepily as he the phantom thief lightly shook him awake.

"Are you ok, Dai-chan?" Daisuke's confused rosette eyes met Dark's at the sound of concern in the older male's tone.

"I'm fine." He stated as he took note to where he was.

"If you're fine then why were you sleeping on the bathroom floor?"

"I…" A sigh, "I was a little ill last night, but I'm fine now." A suspiscious look from the thief, "Honest… See." He stood and patted himself down as if to dispel any worries the other might have.

"Uh huh…" The violet eyed boy cocked his head to the side and eyed Daisuke, "This sudden 'illness' of yours wouldn't have anything to do with Riku-chan would it? You're not getting nervous about taking the next step are you? 'Cause if you are I could help you out." He smirked devilishly.

"No no, nothing like that. In fact… Riku-san and I broke up just before you got your own body."

"WHAT!"

"Yeah, she recently found that she had feeling for you. So we decided it'd be best to just be friends."

Dark looked thoughtful, "I wonder if that has anything to do with you and I having our own bodies… I wonder if this is what happens when I find someone with the same feelings for me that I have for them."

Daisuke shrugged, a little depressed that his suspicions of the other were confirmed, _'So he really does like Riku-san…'_

"What? What's that look on your face about?"

Daisuke looked up startled, "Wha-what look?"

"Uh-huh… You're going to be late for school… Wait a minute." Dark caught Daisuke as the red head sped from the bathroom in a panic, "Before you even think about do anything you'd better brush your damn teeth, you smell like vomit."

The boy's face surpassed the color of his hair… Dark laughed at Daisuke's embarrassment… all was right with the morning.

As the week progressed Dark made more appearances around town in hopes of meeting with Riku more. With each night Dark saw Riku Daisuke grew weaker and more tired.

The indistinctive image of the man would appear in Daisuke's dreams to taunt him about the time slipping away.

One night in particular he had been drawn back into the dream without warning just as Dark slipped out the window to go meet up with Riku. When his eyes fluttered open all he said was red… nothing but red, there was no floor, no ceiling, no walls no nothing. He just seemed to be floating in this red nothingness.

Raising his guard he attempted to bring himself out of the dream, nothing happened.

"Foolish boy." The voice he'd grown familiar with echoed in the void.

"Where am I?"

"You're time ticking away quickly. I'm beginning to think you're a lost cause. There's no way you could Dark's heart now, not now that he's realized that girl likes him. What makes you think he'd go for you over a girl?"

"What? But How did you…?"

"So foolish. I'm in your mind, I may have stayed silent, that doesn't mean I left." The voice scolded, "I told you I'd update you on your time left, didn't I?"

"Y-yes."

"A quarter of you time is up. I'll continue to update you when I feel like it." And any trace the man might have had there was gone.

Daisuke was baffled and attempted to move around the void when a chain sped from nowhere in particular and clasped around his left wrist.

"Daisuke! Daisuke wake up! This isn't funny, get yer lazy ass out of this bed right now!"

Eyes fluttered heavily as they unveiled rosette eyes, "Dark-kun?"

"Oh thank god."

"Mom?" He blinked confusedly as he noticed not only was Dark by him but his mom and grandfather stood in his room as well. "What's going on, why are you looking at me like that?"

"Why don't you tell us?" His mother stated worriedly.

"Huh?"

"You've been doing this a lot lately kiddo." The old man stated, "Sleeping for longer periods then was ever normal for you."

"What? But it's only ten... twen..ty…. pm?" He trailed off as it showed it was not noon. What the hell?

"Daisuke, honey, you'd tell us if you were having problems wouldn't you? You're not on any drugs are you?"

"No mom. I'm just a little tired that's all."

"Protein, honey." The old man deadpanned, "He hasn't been eating normal either. He might be anemic." His grandfather added helpfully… sort of helpfully.

"WHAT! My baby's not eating! OH WHERE DID I GO WRONG?" The woman cried dramatically.

"Mom…"

"I know… I'll go make you some ramen… It's light on the stomach." She said awkwardly as she left the room, old man right behind her.

Daisuke blinked up at Dark in utter confusion.

"I don't know Daisuke. I get the feeling that you're hiding something. But I know better than to push." He gave Daisuke a disapproving look and left the room as well.

Daisuke sunk back down in his bed and sighed, he could feel the migraine coming on.

**A/N: Thank you to all who reviewed. I know this took a bit of time and I'm hoping it was worth the wait. Please do not hesitate to correct me on anything. I realize this chapter is short as well, but it just seemed like a good place to break. Reviews are always appreciated!**


End file.
